


[Podfic] Surfacing

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Altered Reality, Amnesia, English Accent, M/M, Podfic, Soundcloud, The Pool Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: He’s here. Of course he is. He can no more stay away than can I.





	[Podfic] Surfacing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeybeesourpatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeesourpatch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Surfacing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663878) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Many thanks to Plastixbeach for permission to podfic this work. This was one of those stories that I felt compelled to pod - completed entirely before I even asked permission - if I didn't get permission to share, at least I'd have it for myself!! So, I like to think it's your gain that Plastixbeach said yes. I do hope you agree. 
> 
> Unfortunately, SoundCloud took it into its head to deny my posting the music, despite my offering evidence of having paid for the privilege of using it.  
> If you would like to check it out, it's called 'Behind The Curtain' by Benjamin Marks and Christopher Ashmore and can be found at AudioNetwork.com


End file.
